Kawaii no Seidou
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#ChildhoodMeimories] 5 Mei menjadi hari yang merepotkan bagi Youichi. Tapi tidak untuk Kazuya yang sangat menantikan hari ini tiba karena Seidou akan melawan salah satu tim powerhouse. Shinji justru berharap semuanya hanya mimpi, sementara Haruichi menganggap hari ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? / HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, WAMURA! / DLDR!


"_Sawamura-chan, tumben kau tidak lari pagi?"_

"_Huuuungh!"_

"_Oi, Sawamura! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, huh!?"_

"_Beyichiiiiiik!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Mm, Kuramochi, apa hanya telingaku saja atau suara Sawamura-chan berubah jadi sedikit melengking?"_

"_Err, kurasa bukan hanya kau saja, Masuko-senpai?"_

Sraaak!

"_OI, SAWAMU—HUH!?"_

"_UGHAAAAA!"_

* * *

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Kawaii no Seidou **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****K****  
Genre : ****F**riendship**, H**umor**, F**luffy

**Pair : ****All x S**awamura** E**ijun

**Warning :** **Membaca fanfic ini mungkin mengakibatkan hipertensi(?) dan penyakit gula. **Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #ChildhoodMeimories. **Disarankan sambil dengerin lagu **Mukashi mukashi kyou no boku**-nya **Hatsune Miku**.Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay? **AND HAPPY BOYS' DAY IN JAPAN (TELAT WOI!)! AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, WAMURA!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please hang out with me just a little more**  
**This time is my turn to be of help**  
**To all the people who have supported me**  
**When I felt like crying just a little **

**Hatsune Miku – Mukashi mukashi kyou no boku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hal itu terjadi setahun yang lalu, saat seniornya masih tinggal di asrama dan sebulan lebih setelah mereka bertemu Sawamura. Awalnya Youichi berpikir itu hanya mimpi tapi nyatanya ia melihat catatan di atas meja, di situ sang junior menulis permintaan untuk merahasiakan kejadian aneh tersebut dari orang lain. Terpaksa, Youichi dan Masuko kerja sama berbohong kalau Sawamura sakit dan tidak bisa keluar kamar seharian penuh.

Sungguh, seumur hidup mungkin hari itu menjadi hari yang merepotkan bagi Youichi. Dari kecil di tanggal 5 Mei, tepatnya saat hari anak (khusus laki-laki), ia hanya sering diperlakukan spesial oleh ibu dan kakeknya. Tidak pernah dirinya membayangkan hal aneh serta di luar nalar terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tidak sebelum ia bertemu Sawamura Eijun.

Hari ini pun... akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan bagi Youichi lagi. Tepat di tanggal 5 Mei, pemandangan serupa muncul di hadapannya. Namun kali ini tak ada Masuko, ia kini ditemani Asada.

Sama seperti dirinya dulu, _pitcher_ kelas 1 itu kaget. Wajahnya tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Youichi bingung harus berbuat apa karena ia sendiri benar-benar lupa dengan fakta satu ini. Tapi sebaiknya Youichi harus menenangkan junior mereka lebih dulu sebelum mengambil langkah selanjutnya, mencari alasan supaya pembuat masalah tidak keluar kamar.

Youichi berdeham sebentar. "Asada, tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Tapi Sawamura-senpai—!"

"Tarik napas!"

Menurut, Asada menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Keluarkan perlahan lewat mulut." Melihat Asada mulai tenang, Youichi lalu menghela napas. Sialnya, hari ini Seidou ada latih tanding dan mungkin Sawamura mendapat giliran _pitching_ nanti. Si bodoh juga sepertinya lupa karena tak ada catatan apapun di meja.

"Senpai..." Asada memanggil sambil sesekali melirik ke kasur atas.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Asada. Si Bakamura _memang_ seperti itu," balas Youichi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku—!"

"Singkatnya itu terjadi setiap tahun pada anak laki-laki di keluarga Sawamura."

"Mm, oke?" Nada ragu terdengar di sana.

Youichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Asada? Tapi yang lebih penting lagi... "Asada, aku tahu ini di luar nalar, tapi tolong kerja sama denganku untuk meyakinkan anggota tim dan Pelatih tentang Sawamura. Mereka tidak boleh tahu kejadian ini. Tahun lalu pun juga sama dan beruntungnya tak ada jadwal pertandingan. Tapi kali ini, kita benar-benar sial. Pasti sulit untuk meyakinkan mereka sekarang," ucapnya.

"Lalu... apa kita harus beralasan Sawamura-senpai sedang sakit?" tanya Asada lagi.

"Tahun lalu kita pakai alasan itu. Apa ada alasan lainnya?" Youichi sudah kehilangan ide.

"Uum, kurasa Pelatih tidak masalah kalau kita pakai alasan Sawamura-senpai sakit. Masalahnya apa Pelatih harus memeriksanya langsung atau tidak. Kalau tidak, kita bisa _selamat_." Tampaknya Asada jauh bisa lebih diandalkan dibanding Masuko, pikir Youichi penuh harap.

_Tok, tok, tok._

"Mochiiiii! Apa Sawamura masih di dalam?"

Mereka saling tatap dengan ekspresi horor. Fuck!

Buru-buru Youichi membuka kunci dan pintu, tapi langsung ditutup kembali. Di depannya sosok Kapten Seidou berdiri tegak sambil menatapnya heran. "Sepertinya si Bakamura masih lari pagi. Memang kau tidak melihatnya?" jawabnya, berusaha bersikap normal.

"Furuya bilang dia hanya lari bersama Nori."

"Oh? Mungkin sedang sarapan?"

"Aku sudah mengecek ke sana tapi tidak ada, makanya aku ke sini."

Rasanya Youichi sudah banjir keringat dingin. "Kau yakin?"

Kali ini mata Miyuki menyipit. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. "Cepat katakan di mana Sawamura karena hari ini dia jadi _starter_, Kuramochi-kun."

_Skenario terburuk!_ "Ugh, serius? Bukan Furuya?"

"Semalam kau sendiri ikut _meeting_, kan? Sawamura jadi _starter_."

Fuck fuck fuck!

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu 'kan, Mochi?" Tatapan Miyuki penuh intimidasi sesaat sebelum senyum _trademark_-nya mencuat ke permukaan. "Serius? Kau memiting Sawamura sampai mati lalu menyembunyikan jasadnya di kamar?"

Miyuki dan pikiran jahatnya memang—Youichi menghela napas. _Oke, kita pakai alasan itu lagi._ "_Sorry_, tapi si Bakamura kena demam pagi ini. Kondisinya parah sampai tak bisa bangun dari kasur."

Sekilas matanya menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Miyuki. Ia tak mau cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan karena yang dibicarakan adalah Miyuki Kazuya, orang yang punya sifat manipulatif, penuh drama, dan jago akting. "Sawamura bisa kena sakit juga? Serius, si bodoh itu?"

"Perlu kuingatkan dia juga manusia?" balas Youichi jengah.

Meski ini nyata tapi ia bisa melihat pantulan cahaya dari kacamata si _catcher_ seperti di komik _shoujo_ kesukaan Sawamura. Youichi dan insting kuatnya menggemakan kata 'bahaya', terutama setelah Miyuki mengambil langkah maju. Reflek punggung Youichi tertekan ke pintu—dan ini bukan _kabedon_!

"Kuramochi-kun."

Fuck. _Miyuki dalam mode serius._

"_Mocchiiiiiiii! Huaaaaaaa!"_

"..."

"..."

"_Huuush, tenanglah! Jangan nangis, ya. Kuramochi-senpai sedang ada urusan."_

"_Huaaaaa! Macchwan juga chidak adaaaaa!"_

"_Ma-Macchwan?"_

"**Kuramochi Youichi. Minggir."**

_Gluk._ Game over. Ia ingin berucap alasan apapun supaya Miyuki tidak masuk kamar tapi aura membunuhnya langsung menguar. _Sawamura, rahasiamu hanya bisa bertahan dalam satu tahun di sini... _pikirnya tragis dalam hati.

Mau tidak mau Youichi menyingkir dari depan pintu, diiringi suara tangisan anak kecil dari dalam kamar yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Andai mereka ada di dunia anime, mungkin ia bisa melihat dan mendengar suara retakan kacamata _frame_ hitam milik Miyuki begitu pemandangan setelah pintu terbuka lebar tampak. Di dekat kasur bertingkat, Asada berdiri sambil menggendong anak kecil yang sukses berhenti menangis karena pintu terbuka. Mereka saling tatap dalam diam yang bagaikan detik-detik sebelum bom meledak.

"Mocchiiiiiii! Chakuuuuuuuuuuuuut!"

Fuck. Buru-buru Youichi membalas uluran kedua tangan si bocah yang minta digendong olehnya. "_Yosh, yosh_. Sudah aman, kok. Jangan nangis ya, Sawa—Eijun," ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan punggung bocah tersebut.

Pelukan di lehernya mengerat. Tubuh ringkih si bocah masih bergetar diiringi isakan pilu. Namun Youichi bisa bernapas lega karena suara tangisnya mereda. Ini persis seperti tahun lalu, bocah itu merasa ketakutan karena menurutnya mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan ia tidak kenal dengan Youichi maupun Masuko. Beruntungnya sang senior yang sudah lulus berhasil membujuk si kecil dengan susu sambil mengatakan mereka adalah sepupu jauhnya yang dititipi Nyonya Sawamura untuk menjaganya selama satu hari penuh.

Walau bocahnya tidak kenal tapi tentu saja mereka berdua mengenalinya. Identitas asli bocah tersebut nyatanya adalah _pitcher_ dan _mood maker_ Seidou, Sawamura Eijun. Dan tolong camkan, _ini nyata_.

"**Kuramochi-kun, jelaskan apa yang terjadi."**

Dari nadanya, Miyuki jelas sedang menuntut penjelasan. Youichi harus menyerah sekarang. "Akan kujelaskan saat semuanya berkumpul di kantin." Matanya menatap lurus pada sang kapten yang ekspresinya tak terbaca sama sekali. "Juga, minta salah satu manajer membawa atau membelikan pakaian balita. Umur Sawamura hari ini hanya lima tahun," pintanya sekaligus menjelaskan sedikit.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Awalnya Kazuya berpikir hari ini akan menjadi salah satu latih tanding yang menegangkan. Seidou akan bertanding dengan _powerhouse_ dari Kanagawa dan Sawamura menjadi _pitcher_ _starter_ mereka. Numbers miliknya memang masih belum efektif, tapi ia sudah membuktikan bisa bertahan melawan Hakuryuu yang dijuluki _Super High Mobility Team_. Kali ini dirinya tak sabar ingin melihat performa si _southpaw_ lagi dan membuat _battery_ dengannya.

Namun... sepertinya harapan itu harus dikubur mentah-mentah.

Mata _amber_-nya terus menatap ke arah bocah umur lima tahun yang terus meringkuk di pangkuan Kuramochi. Sesekali tatapan mereka bertemu kemudian bocah itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang _shortstop_. Ekspresi takutnya membuat Kazuya tak berkutik. Dalam benaknya tak pernah terbayangkan sosok Sawamura Eijun akan takut padanya secara terang-terangan. Apalagi dalam bentuk tubuh bocah umur lima tahun yang sebenarnya di luar nalar jika dipikir pakai logika.

Andai Kazuya bercerita pada orang normal, pasti mereka takkan percaya. Masa tubuh manusia bisa menyusut dan berubah jadi lebih muda? Kalau ini dunia anime sih, pasti percaya karena itu semua terlahir dari imajinasi si pembuatnya, yakni manusia.

Lalu sekarang? Di hadapannya, sosok Sawamura (yang kata Kuramochi harus memanggilnya "Eijun", setidaknya untuk hari ini) yang tadinya memiliki tubuh remaja dengan umur sebentar lagi masuk enam belas tahun, kini menyusut jadi setinggi satu meter. Wajahnya makin berisi, _sedikit_ imut, terutama di bagian pipi yang sukses membuat orang gemas ingin mencubitnya (Kazuya takkan mau mengakui ini keras-keras). Tapi bukan hanya fisik, bahkan tingkahnya pun membuat semua anggota Seidou menahan diri untuk tidak berubah jadi pedofil.

Beruntung bagi Kuramochi karena si kecil memilih hanya mau digendong olehnya ke mana-mana. Sedetik pun mereka tidak bisa dilepaskan sejak Kazuya menemukan rahasia kamar nomor 5 karena menurut penuturan mantan _yankee_ tersebut, hanya dirinya dan Masuko yang tahu. Ia juga mengaku berbohong soal Sawamura sakit setahun yang lalu.

"Pantas saja kau bersikeras bisa mengurus Sawamura dulu saat Rei-chan ingin mengeceknya sendiri," ucapnya setelah mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud.

"Si bodoh ini juga hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Benar-benar merepot—" ucapan Kuramochi terputus karena ditatap Sawamura.

"Ejun... meyepotkan Mocchi?" tanya si kecil dan dari nadanya jelas ia ingin menangis.

"Mana mungkin merepotkan! You-san hanya bercanda kok, Eijun-kun!" sergap Kominato cepat yang duduk di samping kanan _partner_-nya.

Berkebalikan dengan biasanya, kali ini Sawamura yang mengabaikan Kominato walau sempat menengok sebentar. Ekspresi sang _second baseman_ berubah murung dikelilingi aura suram. Kazuya pikir, mungkin ini yang dirasakan si _pitcher_ setelah Kominato berubah imej. Ia ingin tertawa tapi suasana tidak mendukung. _Mungkin kejadian ini bisa membuat hubungan mereka kembali dekat?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"...dari awal memang aku sudah berpikir _pitcher_ ini memang aneh," ucap Pelatih Ochiai.

_Itu beda konteks! _Ingin rasanya Kazuya menyembur langsung namun ditahan.

"Bagaimana ini, Kataoka-kantoku?" Ketua Oota terlihat panik sementara Rei yang berdiri di sampingnya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Kazuya memperhatikan gerak-gerik tangannya sambil menatap lurus pada Sawamura.

_Rei-chan, pasti sulit untukmu menahan rasa gemas, _pikir Kazuya prihatin.

"Kawakami, kau akan jadi _starter_ hari ini. Furuya, jadwal _pitching_-mu besok terpaksa ditukar dengan Sawamura," putus Kataoka pada akhirnya.

"_Hai_!" balas Nori tegas dan optimis.

Fokus Furuya terlihat goyah karena setelah mengangguk, matanya kembali ke Sawamura.

"La-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Sawamura?" tanya Ketua Oota lagi.

"Dia anaknya cukup penurut, kok. Jadi, tidak masalah kalau ikut gabung ke _bench_. Saat ini yang diingatnya hanya aku karena kami bertemu setahun yang lalu," jelas Kuramochi. Dari caranya menatap, jelas sekali ia tidak ingin mengurung Sawamura di kamar seperti tahun lalu tapi juga tak bisa lepas pengawasan begitu saja.

"Kurasa tidak masalah kalau hanya menonton. Tapi kau harus bertanggungjawab mengurusnya, Kuramochi."

Jawaban Pelatih Kataoka sukses membuat Kuramochi bernapas lega.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapan dan lakukan pemanasan!"

"_Hai_!"

Kazuya melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Kau benar-benar Sawamura Eijun?" tanyanya pada si kecil. Dalam hati berharap dirinya di-_notice_.

Kali ini doanya terkabul karena Sawamura berani menatapnya lama. "U-uhum. Namaku Sawamuwa Ejun."

_Menyebut namanya sendiri saja masih tidak bisa..._

"Untuk hari ini, Miyuki." Kuramochi menatapnya garang. "Jangan usil padanya."

"Mochi, memang kau pikir aku setega itu pada anak kecil?" sahut Kazuya.

"Melihat sikapmu sampai sekarang, tentu saja iya."

"Kau melukai hatiku, tahu."

Kuramochi memutar bola mata lalu berdiri sambil menggendong junior mereka yang kini menatap Kazuya penuh minat. Rasa gemas kembali menyelimuti hati. Kazuya pura-pura tidak melihat tapi bola mata _golden_ besar itu tak bisa diabaikan.

Saat Sawamura ingin diserahkan ke manajer untuk sementara waktu, ia pun coba memberanikan diri. Kazuya berdeham sebentar. "Mochi, biar aku yang jaga Sawamura sementara kau ganti pakaian," ucapnya menawarkan diri.

_Lihat, matanya berubah mirip bintang kerlap-kerlip di langit malam._

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu motif jahatmu, Miyuki!" tuduh Kuramochi.

"Tapi Sawamura sepertinya ingin bersamaku." Kazuya menunjuk si kecil yang menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, bermaksud minta digendong. Alisnya naik sebelah diikuti senyum khas andalannya yang arogan.

Tatapan menyelidik Kuramochi dilayangkan ke Sawamura. "Apa kau ingin ikut Miyuki atau ikut denganku, Eijun?"

...mendengar nama panggilan itu, rasanya Kazuya sudah kalah telak.

Sawamura menatapnya lama sebelum menggeleng pelan dan menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Kuramochi. "Mau ikut Mocchi."

_KENAPA!?_

Sayup-sayup Kazuya mendengar suara 'kya-kya' para manajer. Cahaya _flash_ dari kamera pun tak ketinggalan mengarah pada Sawamura yang malu-malu dan menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Kuramochi. Hati Kazuya menjerit ingin mengambil ponsel di saku celana lalu ikut memotret si bocah unyu Sawamura.

"Oke, ayo kita kembali ke kamar, Eijun."

Kazuya pun ditinggal begitu saja bersama anggota tim lain di kantin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shinji berharap ini hanya mimpi. Ia ingin kembali ke kamar, tidur, bangun, kemudian keluar kamar dan melihat Sawamura sedang lari bersama ban mobil kesayangan. Bukan lagi melihat bocah umur lima tahun yang mirip sekali dengan Sawamura sedang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya kini memegang botol susu rasa cokelat (kesukaan katanya) buatan Takashima-sensei.

"Shinji, jangan menatap Sawamura begitu."

Ia menengok pada Toujou. "Ugh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Aku juga masih tidak percaya tapi dia akan merasa tidak nyaman kalau ditatap aneh," ucap teman karibnya. Shinji melihat pemuda itu tersenyum layaknya seorang kakak pada adik ke arah si kecil. "Anggap saja Sawamura sebagai adik kita hari ini. Beres, kan?"

"Beres dari mananya!?" seru Shinji frustasi.

"Kenapa?" Suara mencicit Sawamura mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Toujou pun berjongkok di depan si kecil. "Halo, Eijun. Kita belum kenalan, loh."

Sawamura menggangguk. "Teman Mocchi?"

"Uhu. Namaku Toujou Hideaki."

"Akki?"

_Imut—TIDAK! Cepatlah sadar, Shinji! Bocah ini si Bakamura, tahu!_ Buru-buru ia menghapus ingatan ilegal sang bocah yang bertingkah (uhuk) imut dengan menelengkan kepala meminta persetujuan. Mendadak Sawamura menengok ke arahnya dan tubuh Shinji menegang seketika.

"Kamu... namanya?"

_...suaranya pun seperti mala—WOI!_

"Pfft, kau terlalu tegang, Shinji."

Shinji mendelik pada Toujou lalu menatap balik ke arah si kecil. "Kanemaru Shinji. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa."

"Mayu!" Sawamura menyengir lima jari.

_Deg!_ "Te-terserah!" Ia pun kabur ke _bullpen_ demi menyelamatkan hatinya.

"Loh, Kanemaru? Kenapa di sini?"

"Huh!? Memang aku tak boleh ke sini, Kariba!?"

"Kenapa malah marah!? Sebentar lagi giliranmu _batting_!"

"Sialan!"

"Idih!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Bahkan ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi di hidupnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu normal. Hidupnya yang terbiasa fokus pada punggung sang kakak untuk digapai perlahan berubah sejak masuk ke SMA Seidou.

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya sejak... mengenal Sawamura Eijun.

"Eijun, topinya jangan dibalik begitu!"

Perhatian Haruichi terfokus pada _partner_-nya yang berjongkok di depan anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Dengan telaten, ia membenarkan letak topi yang dibordir lambang 'S' kemudian tersenyum lebar. Youichi terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Kurasa topinya dibalik karena Eijun-kun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," jelas Haruichi yang langsung ditatap penuh perhatian untuk pertama kali oleh balita Eijun.

Kuramochi menatapnya sebelum mengangguk. "Tapi jangan panas-panasan. Duduk diam di _bench_," ucapnya sabar pada si bocah.

"Uhu. _Ganbatte_, Mocchi!" seru Eijun menyemangati.

Tawa ala sang _shortstop_ terdengar. "Sayangnya ini bukan giliranku."

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Eijun polos.

"Miyuki. Yang sejak tadi berusaha usil padamu."

Haruichi tak bisa menahantawa melihat si balita yang berusaha fokus ke _batter box_, tempat Miyuki berdiri. Ia pun menggendong Eijun dan beruntungnya tidak ditolak. Kakinya melangkah keluar area _bench_ setelah membenarkan posisi topi sehingga cahaya matahari tidak langsung mengenai mata sang bocah. Dirinya bisa merasakan tatapan mengawasi yang dilayangkan oleh Kuramochi serta anggota lain.

"Kamu... Icchi, kan?" tanya Eijun ragu.

_Hm, imut._ "Ei-chan boleh memanggil namaku seperti itu."

Kikikan pelan terdengar bagai nyanyian peri di telinganya. "Icchi!"

"Apa, Ei-chan? Kepanasan?" Haruichi tersenyum.

Kali ini kepalanya menggeleng. "Apa dia jago?"

Mereka menengok ke arah Kapten Seidou yang mendapat _foul_ di _batting_ pertama. Haruichi berpikir sebentar, bagaimana sebaiknya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Hmm... Miyuki-senpai jago. Sering dapat _home run_ sejauh ini, makanya dia jadi kapten," ceritanya singkat.

"_Hoomu yan_? Apa sehebat ichu?"

_Kenapa Eijun tidak selamanya imut begini!?_

"_Sugoi_! Kappu!" Eijun tepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Coba teriak beri semangat padanya, Ei-chan. Dia pasti senang," hasut Haruichi. Dalam hati penasaran, apa konsentrasi Miyuki bisa kacau atau justru makin semangat. Ia pikir aneh rasanya kalau sampai tidak bisa fokus karena dirinya sadar si kapten terus saja menatap iri pada wakilnya.

Yah, ini kejadian satu tahun sekali. Wajar jika yang lain ingin dekat dengan balita Eijun. Termasuk Haruichi sendiri.

Kepala Eijun mengangguk. Dengan kedua tangan di sudut bibir, ia pun berteriak nyaring ala anak kecil. "_GANBACCHE_, KAPPUUUUU!"

_Siiiiiiing—!_

Seketika suasana yang awalnya ribut berubah jadi senyap.

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka, termasuk tim lawan. Eijun terlihat antusias tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _batter box_. Ia merutuk dalam hati, merasa yakin wajahnya sudah memerah malu. Ini seperti senjata makan tuan.

_Eijun-kun, kau tetap membuatku maluuuuu!_

"Miyuki! Awas saja kalau kau tidak bisa memukulnya!"

"Buruan balik ke _bench_, brengsek! Biar kuremukkan badanmu!"

_...ini kenapa dua wakilnya kompak mengancam kapten mereka sendiri?_

Bahkan Shirasu yang biasanya tenang kini mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari _plate_. Memang ini bukan yang pertama kali ia melihatnya, tapi tetap membuatnya merinding. Haruichi pun fokus ke Eijun kemudian menatap lurus pada _batter box_. Miyuki tampak ingin berucap sesuatu ke orang-orang di _bench_ namun pandangannya terhenti tepat di mana mereka berdiri.

Sekilas Haruichi menangkap kepala sang kapten mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali fokus ke arah _mound_. Ia merasa tangan mungil Eijun mencengkeram pelan seragam di bagian pundaknya. Mereka pun sama-sama menonton duel Miyuki dan _battery_ tim lawan.

Bagai _slow motion_, Haruichi bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi Miyuki jadi lebih serius. Tatapannya seolah sedang menanti mangsa datang untuk disantap hidup-hidup. Sedikit di luar dugaan, sosok balita Eijun memberi efek berlebih pada seniornya. Dan bola pun dilempar ke udara dengan kecepatan penuh. Sebelum menukik ke bawah, _batt_ Miyuki terayun kencang hingga bola terpental jauh mengenai pagar pinggir lapangan.

"_H-HA-HAITAAAAA_!"

"UWOOOOH!"

"SASUGA, KAPTEN MIYUKI!"

"MIYUKI BRENGSEK! JANGAN SOK CUMA KARENA SATU _HOME RUN_!"

"JANGAN PAMER KEAHLIAN, WOI!"

Haruichi membisu. Tidak habis pikir dengan otak milik anggota tim Seidou yang awalnya mengancam Miyuki kini berbalik menghardiknya habis-habisan. Ia tahu alasannya. Mereka iri si kapten bisa membuat bocah di gendongannya terkesima dalam hitungan detik.

"_HOOMU YAAAAAN_! MIYU HEBAT!"

Tuh, kan. Panggilannya berubah dari Kappu jadi Miyu.

Walau dapat _home run_, Miyuki berlari dari _first base_ ke _home plate_ dengan cepat. Ia tidak berhenti dan saat otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi, tubuh Eijun sudah berpindah tangan. Haruichi tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara memekik Eijun ketika seniornya memeluk tubuh si bocah sambil berputar-putar. Tawa khas Miyuki terdengar, diikuti tawa renyah sang balita.

INI MOMEN LANGKA—!

MIYUKI YANG ITU—!

_Hari ini benar-benar hari penuh keajaiban_, simpul Haruichi pada akhirnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bohong kalau Satoru tidak menyukai _rival_-nya. Sejak bertemu Sawamura, ia merasa tak pernah sendiri lagi. Ke mana-mana selalu bersama, baik di asrama maupun di sekolah. Apalagi sekarang mereka satu kelas. Ada rasa senang dan lega menyelinap masuk ke hatinya ketika ia tahu hal ini.

Tapi itu bukan berarti dirinya tidak suka sekelas dengan Kominato. Hanya saja... rasanya beda. Satoru juga tahu, hari-harinya di kelas pun tak boleh lengah.

Jika memikirkan akademis, ia sadar nilainya mungkin jadi yang terparah di antara mereka berlima. Kominato, Toujou, dan Kanemaru berada di tiga teratas versinya. Yang berada di posisi empat inilah Sawamura berada. Meski mereka sama-sama dibantu sesaat sebelum masa ujian, tapi entah mengapa ada saja satu nilai ujian yang di bawah rata-rata sehingga dirinya harus ikut ujian ulang.

Di tahun keduanya, Satoru sadar. Perlahan tapi pasti Sawamura mulai bangkit. Ia menyelesaikan tugas dan belajar sendiri. Bahkan ada satu waktu dirinya merasa terkejut dan kesal ketika melihat sosok itu duduk tegak sambil mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan guru mereka.

Ia pun bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan Sawamura berubah? Di matanya seolah Satoru ditinggal begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang oleh sangrival. Ini jelas berbeda dari yang namanya kesepian, rasanya seperti... sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Tentu saja pemikiran tersebut dibuang jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyerah tanpa ada perjuangan sama sekali.

Arah pandangnya kembali terfokus pada Sawamura. Pemuda itu kini dalam wujud bocah umur lima tahun. Ia ingin mendekat tapi Satoru sadar, dirinya tak bisa dekat dengan anak kecil karena selain tak bisa ekspresif, biasanya anak kecil takut padanya.

Mungkin Sawamura yang sekarang juga akan menangis ketakutan jika ia dekati. Tapi ada rasa gelitik di hati ingin melihat kejadian tersebut. Namun yang terjadi justru balita itu yang menghampirinya lebih dulu dengan ekspresi kesal. Satoru lalu berpikir, ini tak ada bedanya dengan Sawamura yang seusianya.

"Minggii dayi sana, Fuyuya!"

_Imut._ "Kenapa?"

"Mocchiiiii!"

Yang dipanggil menengok. Satoru baru sadar sekarang ia duduk di sebelah Kuramochi. "Si Jagoan kembali juga, kyaha!"

"Unununu! Fuyuya, minggiiii!" seru Sawamura.

"Tempatmu bukan di situ, Ei. Kemari."

Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik si kecil yang membuang muka sebelum menuruti ucapan sang senior. Para anggota Seidou tampak ikut mengamati di tengah-tengah jam makan siang. Tim lawan hari ini dari Kanagawa pun sempat bertanya-tanya tentang Sawamura kecil dan mengira itu adalah anak Pelatih Kataoka karena pelatih mereka tidak percaya rumor pelatih Seidou tersebut masih _single_ beredar.

Seketika suasana jadi sedikit mencekam. Ketua Oota menjawab kalau sang balita adalah maskot Seidou khusus hari ini. Satoru menyetujui dalam hati.

Dengan mudah Kuramochi mengangkat Sawamura kemudian mendudukkannya di atas pangkuan. Para manajer sudah mempersiapkan kebutuhan si kecil, termasuk alat makan dan makanannya itu, dibantu oleh pekerja kantin tentu saja. Seniornya menggeser sedikit piringnya sehingga mangkuk kecil khusus balita berada tepat di hadapan Sawamura. Sebelum mulai makan siang, tidak lupa serbet menutupi baju bagian depan agar makanannya tidak tumpah dan mengotori pakaiannya.

"Furuya-kun, ayo mulai makan. Sebentar lagi kita ada _meeting_."

Satoru menengok ke kiri. Seperti biasa, Kominato duduk di sebelahnya. "Hm."

"Kau yakin dia bisa makan sendiri, Mochi?"

"Tenchu saja BISHA!"

"Walau pastinya akan berantakan, sih."

"MOCCHI JAHAT!"

Lagi, perhatiannya tertuju pada Sawamura kecil yang terus saja dijahili kapten mereka. Kali ini Kuramochi pun ikut usil karena nyatanya memang cara makan si balita cukup berantakan. Sambil meledek, Miyuki yang duduk berhadapan dengan 'adik-kakak' itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sebiji nasi dari ujung mulut Sawamura. Tangan tersebut juga mencubit sebentar pipinya yang langsung ditepak oleh Kuramochi.

"Jaga tanganmu, Miyuki brengsek."

_Catcher_ utama Seidou itu hanya tertawa seraya memasukkan sebiji nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Satoru melihat tingkah Miyuki, kalau boleh jujur. Entah seniornya sadar atau tidak, bahkan tidak jarang sang _catcher_ melakukan hal tersebut dengan Sawamura yang biasanya. Usil, perhatian, dan terkadang mengeluarkan _touchy feeling_.

Satoru yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka tentu menyadarinya. Ia tidak buta tentang _itu_. Tapi dirinya juga tak bisa mengutarakan secara langsung kalau tindakan Miyuki terlalu jelas. Tentu saja ucapannya nanti akan dibalas bahwa ia hanya tertarik dengan respon Sawamura. Lagipula, dalam hati Satoru masih menginginkan seniornya untuk terus menangkap _pitching_-nya setiap hari. Sebesar itulah rasa memonopolinya terhadap sang _catcher_ karena sebelum datang ke Seidou, tak ada _catcher_ yang bisa menangkapnya.

Perasaannya jelas berbeda dengan _itu_. Satoru juga sadar Miyuki termasuk orang yang adil, jadi meskipun ada yang berubah di antara _mereka_, bukan berarti ia akan memperbanyak jadwal _pitching_ dengan Sawamura karena hal tersebut. Berharapnya sih, begitu.

"Miyuki-senpai," panggil Satoru.

Seolah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya, Miyuki langsung menyahut, "Kau sudah _pitching_ hari ini. Istrihat juga penting, bodoh."

"Tapi—"

Mulutnya terkatup rapat karena dari pangkuan Kuramochi, ia menangkap sosok balita tengah menghujaninya dengan tatapan benci. Di luar dugaan, hatinya berteriak tidak ingin dibenci oleh bocah satu ini apapun yang terjadi. Tapi Satoru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain panik.

_Tap._ "Bagaimana kalau kita main _catch ball_ saja dengan Ei-chan?"

Kominato tersenyum saat menengok ke arahnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Kyaha! Ide bagus! Aku ingin lihat _pitching_-mu, Eijun!" sahut Kuramochi.

"_Maa_, karena aku jadi _main catcher_, jadi aku yang akan menangkap lemparanmu, Sawamura," putus Miyuki santai.

"Miyuki-senpai, biar aku yang menggantikanmu karena kau bertanding hari ini. Seperti katamu, 'istirahat juga penting'." Dan entah sejak kapan, _catcher _kelas 1 bernama Okumura sudah duduk di hadapannya atau mungkin ia tak sadar kalau bocah ini ada di sana sejak awal karena fokusnya selalu pada si balita.

Satoru memperhatikan dalam diam. Ujung bibir Kapten Seidou tampak berkedut sambil melirik dari ujung mata.

Seto buru-buru menengahi, "Maafkan anak ini, Senpaitachi. Kalian tahu sendiri Koushuu _sedikit _terobsesi dengan _pitching_ Sawamura-senpai, makanya begitu."

"Taku."

"Haha."

_Terobsesi... _Kedua matanya fokus ke Okumura. Mereka mirip, pasif-agresif. Tapi Satoru belum pernah merasakan seseorang terobsesi dengan _pitching_-nya. Aah, mungkin Yui juga termasuk tapi ia sempat menolak dan rasanya _catcher_ kelas 1 tersebut jadi sedikit segan.

Di dunia _baseball_ mungkin orang dengan kecepatan _pitching_ sampai 150 km/h banyak dicari, terutama di _Major Leagues_. Namun Satoru yakin _pitcher_ dengan lemparan unik jauh lebih dinantikan oleh orang banyak. Dari awal mungkin yang membuatnya merasa tersaingi selain sifat terbuka Sawamura adalah cara melemparnya yang terbilang unik. Itu tidak cepat tapi mampu berbelok secara tiba-tiba. Variasinya pun banyak.

Bohong kalau Satoru tidak iri. Tapi bagaimanapun ia takkan bisa membenci Sawamura Eijun. Sosok itu yang membuat hidupnya jadi lebih baik.

"Biar aku yang menemaninya _catch ball_."

"Nggak mau sama Fuyuya!"

_...ditolak itu ternyata sakit, ya_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah _meeting_ evaluasi tentang latih tanding hari ini, para anggota tim Seidou membubarkan diri. Kebanyakan dari mereka biasanya memilih untuk mengisi waktu luang dengan latihan mengayun di berbagai tempat. Namun tampaknya hari ini mereka sepakat latihan di dalam gedung karena sambil latihan, mata mereka bisa memandangi keimutan tingkah Sawamura yang kini latihan _pitching _bersama beberapa anggota _first string_. Sebut saja Kuramochi, Miyuki, Kominato, Furuya, dan Okumura. Bahkan Seto dan Asada yang masih di _second string _pun ikut memperhatikan dari dekat.

Kenta juga tak ingin ketinggalan. Dengan _batt_ di bahu, ia berjalan mendekati mereka yang tak henti menyemangati Sawamura kemudian berhenti di samping Kominato.

Junior sekaligus teman sekamarnya itu tersenyum sebelum berjongkok. "Lempar bolanya sekuat mungkin, Ei-chan!"

Dibanding main _catch ball_, entah kenapa mereka justru terlihat seperti melakukan simulasi pertandingan. Kuramochi berdiri di _batter box_ tanpa pengaman, sementara Okumura menjadi _catcher_. Di belakang Sawamura ada Miyuki yang memberi arahan.

"Ayo, coba lempar lagi. Salurkan tenaga ke ujung jari," ucap si _main catcher_.

Sawamura mengangguk. Mata besarnya fokus ke mitt Okumura.

Dari _form_-nya, ia bisa melihat si balita mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya pada satu lemparan tersebut. Persis seperti Sawamura Eijun yang asli, _pitching_ dengan perasaan sehingga membuat bolanya berat untuk dipukul. Bukan hanya _form_, arah bolanya pun... bergerak.

"_Nice ball_!" seru Okumura sebelum melempar balik ke pitcher cilik.

"Bakatnya memang sudah ada sejak kecil ternyata," ucap Kuramochi lalu tertawa.

"UWOOOOOH! AKU BISHA!" seru Sawamura girang.

Miyuki menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Kontrolmu masih jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi _nice ball_." Komentar itu langsung dibalas cengiran lebar khas anak kecil, penuh keluguan yang membuat Kenta sendiri meleleh di tempat.

Tanpa aba-aba, sang kapten menarik si kecil ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja tindakan Miyuki dibalas dengan teriakan tidak terima oleh hampir semua anggota Seidou yang ada di TKP. Syukurnya sebelum Kuramochi melayangkan bogeman mentah, sang _catcher_ sudah menarik diri dan mencubit pipi Sawamura. Namun sialnya reaksi di wajah balita tersebut membuat hawa membunuh kembali melingkupi gedung.

Dengan wajah memerah imut, Sawamura menatapnya. "Ka-karau begichu, Miyu mau jadi kacha Ejun?"

_Kyun. _Kenta yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang terkena serangan _itu_.

Berdeham sebentar, Miyuki lalu tersenyum. "Tentu, kalau kau mau menciumku dulu, E-i-jun."

Seketika wajah sang balita makin memerah.

"WOI! JANGAN NGELUNJAK, TANUKI!" teriak Kuramochi.

Tak tahan, ia pun ikut berseru. "DASAR KAPTEN PEDO!"

"Haha, bercan—"

—_cup_.

Darah berdesir, urat nada di kening terasa berdenyut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kenta merasa marah tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Miyuki memang brengsek, apalagi mulutnya yang tak bisa disaring lebih dulu sebelum berucap. Tapi dalam kasus ini... meskipun si kapten yang meminta, Sawamura sendiri yang berinisiatif maju.

_Balita malang itu... sudah tidak suci lagi..._

Dirinya merasa gagal jadi seorang kakak...

"EH, SIALAN! JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN MEMERAH GITU! JIJIK!"

Teriakan penuh hinaan dari Kuramochi berhasil menariknya dari bayang-bayang hitam. Kenta menengok dan benar saja, Miyuki yang biasanya tampak arogan kini bertingkah malu-malu. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan.

"_Yabai_, rasanya ingin kubawa kabur dan menguncinya di kamar."

_Ctak!_ "JANGAN COBA-COBA MELAKUKANNYA, MIYUKI!" serunya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mencekam. Mungkin itu yang bisa dikatakan Norifumi saat ini. Setelah kejadian ciuman di pipi siang tadi, keadaan sekitarnya dipenuhi gelombang panas. Dirinya yang lemah dengan tekanan jadi tak bisa berkata-kata. Sedari tadi ia hanya memandangi sekitar sambil sesekali mengajak Shirasu mengobrol. Tapi teman sekelasnya itu juga dikelilingi aura ingin membunuh.

Sikap Miyuki memang keterlaluan sih, memancing kepolosan Sawamura untuk melakukan hal ambigu. Namun sejak saat itu juga, mereka tak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain. Kuramochi berusaha memisahkan dan sang balita langsung menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis tapi berusaha ditahan. Norifumi yang tidak tahan pun membantu menengahi meski langsung dipelototi oleh si _shortstop_. Pada akhirnya mereka sepakat membiarkan Sawamura bersama Miyuki selama ada orang ketiga yang memata-matai.

Berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya, para _pitcher_ dan _catcher_ yang biasanya datang ke kamar Miyuki untuk belajar _game calling_ kini ditambah _second baseman _dan dua wakil kapten Seidou. Sontak saja ruangan jadi penuh. Panas sih, tapi itu lebih baik daripada melewatkan waktu begitu saja tanpa melihat Sawamura versi balita.

Menurut pengalaman Kuramochi, jagoan cilik itu akan kembali ke bentuk normalnya besok. Ada kemungkinan ia berubah pada pergantian hari. Norifumi sendiri sebenarnya merasa sedih karena harus berpisah tapi hatinya masih merasa ada yang hilang.

Entah sejak kapan, dirinya ingin lebih mendengar suara berisik, berenergi, dan lebih berat dari Sawamura yang sekarang. Kangen? Mungkin, iya.

Hidupnya yang konstan seperti julukan anggota tim untuk Shirasu itu membuatnya merasa terbiasa dengan keberisikan juniornya. Seharian ini tanpanya mampu membuat ia sadar. Sebentar lagi Norifumi dan senior kelas 3 lainnya akan lulus, mungkin sosok Sawamura menjadi salah satu hal yang akan mereka rindukan.

"Kau terlihat sedih, Nori."

Ucapan Ono membuatnya terjaga. "Uh, masa?"

Sang catcher itu menengok ke arah sang balita yang duduk di atas kasur milik Koushuu. Norifumi tersenyum melihat Sawamura berusaha menjangkau es krim yang diambil oleh Kuramochi. Bibirnya maju beberapa mili meter karena acara makannya dihentikan.

"Perutmu bisa sakit kalau terlalu banyak makan es krim," ucap Kuramochi sabar.

"Uuuuugh, tapi 'kan Ejun cuma makan sachu!" protes si kecil.

"Mochi, biarkan saja. Besok 'kan..."

Keduanya memandangi Miyuki yang tersenyum kecut dan sengaja tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Seolah sadar, sang shortstop menggaruk kepala bagian belakang kemudian duduk di samping Sawamura yang menunduk. Sedih sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Dari tempatnya duduk di dekat Ono, pemilik kasur aka Okumura terlihat menutupi wajah. Namun Norifumi sekilas menangkap guratan suram hinggap di wajahnya. Ia pikir, baik keberadaan balita Sawamura maupun umur lima belas tahun Sawamura mampu membuat orang sekitar merasa kehilangan jika mereka menghilang. Hal yang paling menyedihkan menurutnya ada kemungkinan Sawamura tidak akan mengingatkan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Baiklah, tapi makannya pelan-pelan, dong! Kau ini!" Kuramochi mengangkat si kecil hingga kini duduk di pangkuannya. Sawamura tampak tidak keberatan ketika wajahnya dibersihkan dengan tisu dari es krim yang menempel di sudut bibir dan pipi.

"Hehe, makachiii!" balas sang bocah kembali girang.

Tiba-tiba Miyuki bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Ke toilet sebentar."

Langkahnya terlihat tak bersemangat. Norifumi diam-diam mengikuti setelah perhatian semua orang kembali beralih ke Sawamura. Daripada ke kamar mandi, Miyuki justru pergi ke _vending machine_ dan tak langsung balik ke kamar. Sepertinya orang yang paling berefek akan kejadian ini adalah kapten mereka.

"Miyuki," panggilnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul sambil bersandar pada dinding gedung latihan _indoor_.

Norifumi ikut bersandar di jarak aman. Dirinya bukan tipe orang yang akan masuk ke _space_ orang lain seperti Sawamura. Mengingatnya membuat ia tersenyum. "Sayang ya, _dia _hanya ada sehari setahun," ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Dibanding _sayang_, lebih baik kalau itu hanya terjadi sehari setahun," balas Miyuki.

_Dasar pembohong_. "Matamu bilang sebaliknya, loh."

"Hah? Halusinasimu saja, Nori!"

Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam. "Kalau disuruh memilih, kau pilih _siapa_, Miyuki?" tanya Norifumi. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung jika ditanya begitu, tapi mungkin jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut sang _catcher_ bisa membantunya.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku?"

"Siapa tahu kau bisa membantuku menjawab pertanyaan itu juga."

"Mereka sama-sama Sawamura Eijun. Kau tak perlu pusing-pusing mencari jawabannya." Miyuki tersenyum arogan. "Kebodohan dan sikap enerjiknya masih sama, kok!"

"Haha! Kau memang brengsek, Miyuki!"

"Terima kasih~"

"Bukan pujian."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sesuai dengan cerita Kuramochi, Sawamura kembali ke wujud semula keesokan harinya. Kazuya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan sang _pitcher_ yang sedang berlari di pinggir lapangan bersama ban mobil kesayangan. Tanpa ragu kakinya melangkah mendekat sehingga ia menarik perhatian si _southpaw_.

"UWOH! _OHAYOU_, KAPPU!"

Ia tak bisa menahan tawa melihat Sawamura memberi gestur hormat ala prajurit.

"TAK ADA YANG LUCU, MIYUKI KAZUYAAA!"

Perlahan tawanya pun reda. Kazuya menunduk sebentar. Pertanyaan dari Nori kembali menginvasi benaknya. Bohong kalau dirinya tidak ingin bertemu balita imut yang sejak kemarin siang menempel terus padanya. Tapi jika ditanya hal yang sama...

Senyum mengembang di wajah. "_Okaeri_, Sawamura," ucap Kazuya tanpa diduga bernada tulus.

Sawamura tentu saja langsung menatapnya bingung. "Eh? _Ta-tadaima_?"

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**BERAKHIR DENGAN TIDAK JELAS! :v**

**Ini sebenarnya gak masuk tema bulan Mei tapi secara keseluruhan ceritanya tentang si balita Wamura. Jadi gapapa, ya? :')**

**Kalau disuruh milih pun sebenarnya saya juga bingung. Mending liat Wamura versi mana, tapi yang manapun Wamura tetap Wamura. Bego dan enerjiknya gak akan berubah. #slapped **

**FANFIC INI JUGA SEKALIGUS JADI KADO BUAT WAMURA! XD**

**Saya gak tau bisa upload apa gak hari Rabu besok, makanya upload sekarang karena memang rencana bakal diselesaikan hari ini. Efek frustasi mau beli komik Ace of Diamond vol 1-7 tapi gak bisa. Nemu beberapa lapak tapi coba satu malah di-refund. Padahal bilangnya udah dikirim, pas ditanya nomor resi malah di-refund. :') Apa saya terlalu agresif jadi pembeli? Tapi itu kan cara aman untuk konfirmasi barangnya udah dikirim apa belum. **

**Kira-kira ada yang tau dimana saya bisa bertransaksi dengan aman? Kalau bisa yang jual komiknya masih disegel wwwww Saya juga lagi nyari vol 14 karena stok di Gramed abis. TAT **

**Oh iya, tolong jangan di-back dulu atau menulis review ya. Masih ada lanjutannya. :v**

**Bye, bye!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR OUR ADORABLE PITCHER, SAWAMURA EIJUN! :***

**CHAU!**

* * *

**~ OMAKE ~**

* * *

Eijun bermimpi malam itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia mengingat serpihan kenangan lama. Dirinya lupa kapan hal tersebut terjadi, tapi Eijun ingat pernah pergi ke Tokyo saat masih kecil. Ia pergi dengan kedua orang tuanya selama beberapa hari. Awalnya ingin berkunjung ke rumah saudara, namun dirinya yang masih kecil minta diajak pergi ke Disneyland. Mereka tidak tega melihatnya menangis sedih begitu dan menuruti permintaannya.

Ia ingat, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Eijun merasa ketakutan. Berada di tempat asing, sendiri, di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang yang memilih mengabaikan keberadaannya yang meminta tolong. Jika diingat kembali, ini juga yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan pergi ke SMA Seidou.

Ketika dirinya terlepas dari pegangan orang tuanya dan tersesat seorang diri, ada anak kecil lain memakai bandana telinga Mickey Mouse menghampiri. Eijun menatapnya dengan mata penuh air mata. Kepalanya yang juga dipasangi bandana namun bertelinga Minnie Mouse kemudian ditepuk pelan. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah anak kecil itu dengan jelas seolah memang otaknya sengaja tidak mengizinkan untuk mengingatnya.

"_Yosh, yosh_. Minnie tidak boleh menangis. Sudah ada Mickey di sini."

Lucu rasanya mendengar ucapan tersebut tapi Eijun merasa familiar dengan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba serpihan itu diganti. Kali ini Eijun kenal dua orang di hadapannya. Kuramochi dan Masuko terlihat panik. Telinganya menangkap suara bocah menangis. Herannya ia merasa seolah sedang diangkat oleh Masuko. Eijun pun mulai sadar kalau dirinya adalah bocah yang menangis tersebut. Mereka berusaha menenangkannya dengan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kerabat jauh yang bertugas menjaganya seharian penuh.

Tentu Eijun yang masih kecil percaya begitu saja. Seharian itu juga dirinya kembali merasa takut akan tempat asing. Sendirian tanpa orang tuanya seperti ketika ia sedang tersesat di Disneyland. Mereka berdua meninggalkannya sendiri, terkunci di dalam kamar walau sesekali mengeceknya.

Mungkin sejak saat itu, ia benci sendirian.

Rasanya menakutkan.

Mendadak kepalanya terasa ditepuk lagi. Familiar tapi jelas sekali bentuk dan besarnya tangan yang menepuknya berbeda jauh. _"Kontrolmu masih jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi _nice ball_."_

Eijun menahan napas begitu sadar jarak wajah Miyuki dengannya cukup dekat hinga ia takut suara jantungnya yang berdetak kencang bisa terdengar. Kapan ini terjadi? Ia tak pernah tahu ada kejadian ini di hidupnya.

"Ka-kalau begichu, Miyu mau jadi kacha Ejun?"

_Deg. Itu suaraku..._

Berdeham sebentar, Miyuki lalu tersenyum. "Tentu, kalau kau mau menciumku dulu, E-i-jun."

Dirinya masih memproses apa yang terjadi, tapi ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mendekati sang catcher yang berjongkok di dekatnya. _Cup. _Eijun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya mencium pipi Miyuki barusan. Sontak pipinya terasa panas.

_PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!_

Reflek tubuh Eijun bangkit dari kasur. Kaus putihnya basah karena keringat. Buru-buru ia menghentikan suara alarm sebelum Kuramochi atau Asada bangun. Bagaimanapun juga ini masih pagi. Dirinya sengaja mengatur bunyi alarm tepat jam lima pagi supaya ia bisa pergi _jogging_ sebelum latihan pagi dimulai.

Ketika ia turun dari kasur, Eijun baru sadar kalau celana _training _ hitamnya dilipat hingga bawah lutut. Merasa ada yang aneh, dirinya menatap kalender yang menempel di dinding. Seingatnya hari ini tanggal...

LIMA MEI!

_Sial, aku lupa! Tapi hari ini aku disuruh jadi _starter_, kan!?_

_Tapi tunggu—mana mungkin aku ingat soal itu karena hari ini tanggal 5 Mei._

Eijun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sesuai dugaan, hari ini sudah tanggal 6 Mei. Itu berarti... ia sudah kembali ke wujud semula dan bagaimana dirinya menghabiskan waktu kemarin... Eijun sama sekali tidak ingat.

Sampai ucapan Miyuki di pagi hari itu disertai senyuman tulus membuatnya berpikir.

"_Okaeri_, Sawamura."

"Eh? _Ta-tadaima_?"

_Tapi mana mungkin... kan?_

* * *

**~ THE END (TRULY FIN) ~**


End file.
